Hugin
"'' ''Once upon a time, There has been an unknown girl, in an unknown village in an unknown time. Hath she been a good girl for most of her lives, Prudent, Faithful and Loyal to the fault However, a certain day, She came for a service. It was a beautiful day of blackness. When She arrived in the courtyard, a Bell-like sound she heard so clear When she entered, It had been still, a squelching sound put her heart at ease Looked left, looked right. Only a dead man occupies, as Flies arise When the man prayed, She stepped on him. Continuing the prayer against sin he hath committed. "Hath I been a faithful believer ?" Asked the girl to the dark horizon "Yes, My child" a voice thundered "Be awoken, lest you be like him" The Girl laughed, singing a Rhythm "The Faithless dies" "'' Background After the War to decide The First Chief God, The world after it was being devastated by the rampage of Gods and Monsters alike, 6 races and anomalies were occurring all around the world. The Dwarves couldn’t figure out what was happening with a sudden human appearance that bear Dwarfen features, but they know that she will grow far stronger than what they will ever be. Facing this conclusion, The Elders demanded the disposal of this girl. But one of the researchers who was fascinated by the nature of humans that were different from Dwarves, takes the human away into his settlement deep under the underground caves. This dwarf is later apprehended by the authorities but was spared for the research of the human's affinity to the dwarven craftmanship and technology. However most of their self-indulgingly bred affinities couldn't keep their rigidness inside the girl's head, 5 years passed, and she had mastered her own-style of craftsmanship. Surprisingly, a being that mastered the way of living the dwarves spent years in the underground look like Dwarves despite being a Human,for the exception of her height, she was growing with dwarven traits of Headstrongness and liability to be reclusive disregarding her inexplainibly high-quality scythes and contraptions. Most of young dwarves went to her settlement to "learn" from her, but it's essentially just theft of ideas. Even after going through experiments that were forced on her, the newly hatched Dwarven-human obeyed the request the elders gave her to craft weapons, sometimes of cursed nature. As the years passed, the affinity continued to grow. Eventually, the races above the ground grew fearful on the rumors of how strong the dwarf forces firepower has increased. In the end, Their leaders decide to dispose of her to get rid of a potential threat. During the disposal process, the dwarf that raised her was murdered. the girl entered a rampage and unleashed a halberd-like staff imbued with contraptions and runes with disastrous power, resulting in the death of almost half of the forces. The situation was controlled when a succubus in a white armor managed to knock her out. When she came to, she saw how the clan that raised her was murdered but she paid it in kind as she met a group of people which composition is formed by a Succubus in white armor, a strange human, an armored decaying-smelling undead and an Elf with white hair in leather armor, which after a long negotiation, she had considered them to be good companions. However, the feeling of guilt lingered through her life, even when she was in a final battle with herself. Her dress stained crimson with blood in kind with her eyes, as her halberd turned into a humongous scythe when her "Companions" has never been seen again. She had risen to a new stage, as the constant arrival of youngsters never ceases to amaze her. She had taken the role of being the constant reminder to them what will become of them if they ever pulled back a step. Personality Hugin is a cold and straightforward person that prefers to ask question later, but with a strong sense of responsibility.Despite being in care of Superbia, an Evil God of Desires, she is mostly soft-spoken and enjoys a good humor and sports against her "Death-row-inmates" only. She tends to be introverted and carried her "duties" in a professional-esque coldness, like a mindset of blacksmiths, which the only thing she can give her fullest, but it has been long since she held a hammer. She is also overprotective over The Apostles she was assigned to watch,seeing them as her younger sisters and brothers and wishing the best for them. She prone to go impulsively if the matter concerns a life of an Apostle, which often makes the mood awkward between her and the said Apostle due to the harsh training she gave to them Abilities '''Curse of The Executioner:' The creation of an Executioner for the end war calls for an extreme measure, unrelenting in dedication, and powerful to shrug off even the most grievous wound, and her attacks inflict massive amount to damage to existence itself, without allowing it to recover. Devouring-energy Bending: The last element the dimension and universe that has fallen into mists of uncertainty, it is said to devour and destroy anything, without exception. Talons of The Dark Crow: As the early bird gets the worm, and as a raven which is among the mightiest among the avians, She is amongst the fastest and most ferocious of the beings in the dark world. Category:Characters